


A Howling Hallowe’en

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco just needs some persuading to party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading.   
>  This was written for Enchanted_Jae as part of the 2016 HP_Halloween fest.

~

A Howling Hallowe’en

~

“Must we go?” Draco whinged. “Fancy dress parties are for kids.” 

“Where’s your Hallowe’en spirit?” asked Harry from the closet. “Seamus promised a ‘howling good time’.” 

“Please.” Draco scoffed. “I shudder to think what he considers a good time.” 

“There’ll be refreshments,” Harry continued. “And sweets, since it’s Hallowe’en.” 

Draco sighed. He did like sweets, as Harry knew, the bastard. “Promise we can leave early.” 

“We should stay for a couple of hours.” 

“Are you trying to torture me?” 

“Hey, I spent longer than that at Parkinson’s dinner party last weekend.” 

“So this is payback?” 

“Draco!” Harry entered the bedroom. “Honestly, it’ll be fun.” 

“You’re jok—” Draco gaped when he saw Harry. “What’s that you’re wearing?” 

“My cat costume.” Harry’s outfit left nothing to the imagination. Smirking, he swished his tail. “Like it?”

Draco, mouth dry, stalked towards Harry. Walking him backwards, Draco pressed him against the wall, kissed him. 

When they drew apart, Harry was panting. “Clearly you do.” 

“I’d like it better off.” 

Harry laughed breathily. “What about the party?” 

Draco nuzzled him. “What if I promise you a ‘howling good time’ here?” 

Harry licked his lips. “Seamus probably won’t notice if we’re late.” 

“That’s the Hallowe’en spirit.” 

~


End file.
